gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Army Of Ages Invasion
Developer :Technology Games.Inc Genre :Strategy,Sci-Fi Consoles :IOS,PS4,Wii U,PC Rating :Teen (16+) Release date :3 January 2021 Tagline :"Even in the past they already come." Army of Ages Invasion or AOAI ''is the first TGI game in 2021.This game is based on the Flash game ''Army Of Ages.''If you want to play,Hacked version here or Normal Version here. Synopsis The game takes in various ages.From stone age to the future time.The Aliens known as "Invaders" had come to do exactly what their name said,just invade the earth.But they must destroy the humans first but it'll be hard in their current time so they'll kill them first before their current time.Now,show those Aliens who is the dominant ruler of earth through the time! Gameplay It's just like a normal Strategy game but it is side scroller 3D.You play as armies throughout the ages.From the early men of Stone age to the Infinity and Beyond.Each age has different units and abilities.Abilities can help you win the battle.It can summon an arrow rain,a meteor,or even a nuclear bomb.While battling you also gain XPs to "Level Up" or easily said as evolve.Each age requires specific XPs to advance. Ages and Bases *Stone Age : Cave (10000 health) *Archaic Age : Forum (15000 health) *Medieval Age : Castle (20000 health) *Classical Age : Chateau (25000 health) *Modern Age : Bunker (30000 health) *Future Age : Future Base (35000 health) *Alien : Hive (50000 health) Units Specific age has different type of units.Each time you evolve unlike the original one the units of previous age will still fight.Giving you more survival chance.Units are divided into 2 tiers which is 1 & 2.Also there are the cheapest unit which is named economy units for building your army.They are listed the first one.The maximum size of the unit build is ''Unlimited. Tier 1 Units *Stone Age : Gatherer,Spearman,Slinger,Boar Rider *Archaic Age : Slave,Swordsman,Defender,Bowman *Medieval Age : Worker,Footman,Halberdier,Archer,Eagle *Classical Age : Collector,Swordsman,Rifleman,Steam Dog *Modern Age : Gatherer ATV,Soldier,Heavy Soldier,Bazooka,Grenader *Future Age :Collector bot,Space Marine,Evangelion,Armored Marine Tier 2 Units *Stone Age :Pterodactyl,Wooden Rammer,Triceratops Rider,Stone Catapult *Archaci Age : Assault Spartan,Bronze Catapult,Cavalry *Medieval Age : Catapult,Knight,Ballista,Fire Archer,Mage *Classical Age :Steam Robot,Spider Walker,Mechanical Horseman,Steam Tank,Cannon *Modern Age : Sherman Firefly,F-22 Raptor,Humvy,Helicopter,Landminer *Future Age : Plasma Walker,God's Gun,Laser Rocketeer,Jetpack Soldier,Nuke Bazookaman Alien Units *Crawler *Spitter *Charger *Flyer *Suicider *Arachnid *Nightmare *Clawer *Burrower *Smasher *Goliath Alien *Drainer *Sneaker And worse,all of these alien units can evolve.When evolved,they will gain additional stat increased and added Evolved as their front name for example : Crawler = Evolved Crawler. Abilities *Stone Age : Meteor Strike *Archaic Age : Zeus' Fury *Medieval Age : Arrow Rain *Classical Age : Giant Rolling Tire *Modern Age :Nuclear Bomb *Future Age : Disabler Turrets Essential first defense for your Age.They are buildable as long as there are still space. *Stone Age :Bone Turret,Log Turret *Archaic Age : Bronze Lion Turret,Arrow Turret *Medieval Age :Arrow Turret,Catapult Turret *Classical Age :Steam Turret,Explosive Powder Cannon *Modern Age : Anti Personnel Cannon,Heat Seeking Missile *Future Age :Ion Cannon,Laser Turret Premium Account There are also Premium Account that can be used by buying it for $5.99 but still worth it.Text when you are going to bur a Premium Account : "Expierence more features in the Premium Account!IT'll be better than normal one!Play as the Aliens and gain more units to double the fun!" Features: *Able to play as Aliens *Reduced cost to Evolve to another age *Added new units and Turrets for each age *Gains 50% more money *XPs are gained +50% *Everything that is costing game currency -50% Also there are several discounts for Premium Accounts *First Time Playing : Only for 1 week.Price become $2.99 *Thanksgiving : For 2 days only.Price become $3.99 *Easter :For 1 month only.Price become $3.80 *Halloween :For 2 weeks only.Price become $1.99 *Christmas :For 1 year.Price become $0.99 Premium Account Features Note :They might be expensive,but because of the Premium feature they are easier to get. Units *Stone Age : Barbarian,Raider,T-Rex,Raptor Rider,Drachus,Mammoth Rider *Archaic Age : Minotaur,Centaur,Cyclops,Legionary,Genie,Efreet,Hoplite,Myrmidon *Medieval Age : Fire Catapult,Troll,Goblin,Wizard,Mercenary,Battering Ram,Golem,Crossbow,Dragon *Classical Age : Mechanical Rhino,Steam Golem,Combat Steam Car,Steam Flyer,Locomotive *Modern Age : Assault Trooper,Agent,Panzer III,Flamethrower,Shotgunner,Grenade Launcher,Sniper *Future Age : Barrager,Flying Assault Machine,Terminator,Laser Scattershotter,Kamikaze Spiderbot Turrets *Stone Age :Mammoth Bone Catapult,Automatic Egg Launcher *Archaic Age :Greek Fire,Steel Cannon *Medieval Age : Oil Spill,Giant Crossbow Turret *Classical Age : Prototype Grenade Turret,Steam Machine Gun *Modern Age : Rocket Barrage Turret,EMP Bomber *Future Age : Phased Cannon,Plasma Machine gun Category:Strategy Category:PS4 games Category:Wii U games Category:IOS games Category:PC Games Category:TGI